


Build God and We'll Talk

by hanorganaas



Series: Colliding Worlds [2]
Category: Stargate Atlantis, The Tudors
Genre: Alternate Canon, Community: 1_million_words, Cross-Generational Friendship, Crossover Pairings, First Time, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-09
Updated: 2013-06-09
Packaged: 2017-12-14 11:48:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/836548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanorganaas/pseuds/hanorganaas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Was he really willing to that such a dangerous and risky move to shift what they had from closest comrades to lovers?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Build God and We'll Talk

**Author's Note:**

> Written as part of the Colliding Worlds Series.
> 
> Written for 1_Million_Words Bingo using the prompt "Take The Risk"

Thomas wanted, hungered and craved for Rodney. He had for a long time. And the fact the man was nude beneath him waiting for his deft fingers to touch his naked skin, to be intertwined with him as their sweating bodies moved against each other...made the desire burn inside him more. But still hovering above him, just as nude as he was...he hesitated. 

"What are you waiting for," Rodney whispered hoarse and breathlessly, "are you afraid you are going to hurt me? I opened myself enough for you." 

Thomas didn't fear hurting Rodney, the fear was far greater. He wasn't back in Tudor England where the threat of being executed for lying with another man was looming over his head nor did he fear for his immortal soul or god punishing by letting Kolya kill John anyway. It was that....Rodney was his closest and dearest friend on this expedition. He understood what it was like to be a genius and misunderstood by his peers. He was always there for him to hold him up when he entered the darkest moments on this expedition. Like today...Rodney was there to squeeze his hand as he watched John his descendant get tortured over and over again. 

Was he really willing to that such a dangerous and risky move to shift what they had from closest comrades to lovers? Rodney suddenly lifted his head and kissed him. He could never get enough of him kissing it tasted like the sweetest of wine. And suddenly he felt a sense of calm as he remembered how far they were there was no turning back now.

"Nothing will change between us? No matter what we will be friends first? Promise me?" Thomas whispered.

Rodney took his hand and rested it on his heart.

"I promise," He whispered back. 

It was all the reassurance he needed. Thomas took a deep breath and in moments he was inside Rodney. He groaned and leaned forward to kiss his...lover deeply. Everything was worth it. The feel of being inside the man he loved. The security of his legs wrapped around him and squeezed at each thrust. The feel of his soft skin as fingers moved down his torso. The grip Rodney had with his arms wrapped around and his nails digging into his skin. Thomas had found his place where he belonged in this galaxy and it was with Rodney.

"I love you Thomas More" Rodney said Thomas could feel his smile beneath his lips. 

"I love you too," he responded now moving his head to kiss the other man's neck.

It was all worth the risk.


End file.
